Balto and the Bounty Hunter
by Lupineleigh
Summary: A bounty hunter enlists Duke to hunt wolves. Balto and Kodi set out to warn Aleu. Sequel to Wings of Change. Warning: although there's nothing gory, Balto is hurt in one scene.


_Author's Note:_

_Just a brief history note. Alaska was not yet a state in the time frame this is set in, and animals were viewed simply as possessions and a means for food, shelter, and making money. Wolves were heavily hunted for fur and for bounty and simply because people didn't like them. For people who depend on hunting and fishing to get most of their food, predators were viewed as competition for precious resources. Thankfully we understand now that a healthy ecosystem needs the balance predators provide. Although in the movie Balto is well-loved by the villagers, I figured that love would not extend to his wild cousins. Also, people living outside of Nome might not have realized, or cared, that Balto was part wolf and thus continued to persecute wild canids. _

_Copyrights:_

_I tried to come up with names for Kodi's other siblings that haven't been used by other fan fic writers. I used Juneau and Denali since Aleu and Kodi are named after Alaskan islands._

_Obsidian, Shasta, Frostwind, Kimmick, Ranger, Arctica, Micha, Tala, Tika, Durango, and Tamara are my original characters, although Tam may sound similar to other pups due to her character traits. Tundra is also an original character, but I couldn't think of a more original name for him._

_Buford is based on Beauty Smith, from Jack London's "White Fang." This is not the same character, just very similar._

_Kitok is the property of Pample from Baltosource and is used only in two instances for introductions._

_Balto and the others are the property of Amblin/Universal Studios._

* * *

**Balto and the Bounty Hunter** (formerly titled "A Misunderstanding")

A plane landed outside of the general store, alerting all the dogs and people. A short man dressed in fur stepped out and slung a gun over his shoulder. He looked around and pulled a slip of paper out of his coat.

"Where is the fur trader?" the stranger asked the blonde pilot. The pilot, Duke, paused in his equipment check to point to the general store manager, Mr. Dutchinson.

"That's him over there, Mr. Buford," Duke replied. Mr. Buford nodded, his dark hair flopping out from under his hat. Duke continued chipping ice off a wing while his customer greeted the store owner.

"What is your business, Sir?" Mr. Dutchinson asked. Mr. Buford presented him with the paper. It was a bounty slip, with the United States government stamp on it.

"The American government is offering a reward of $35 dollars for every wolf pelt brought in."

Several voices murmured.

"That's a lot of money," and "There are plenty of wolves in Alaska."

Duke frowned and turned to face Mr. Buford. "This isn't the US. Why are you hunting wolves here?" he asked.

Buford's tanned face crinkled in a grin. "Because a bounty is a bounty. There's no specification saying the pelts have to be American. Moreover, the French government is also offering a reward. A man can get rich real quick with that price on those varmints' heads."

Mr. Buford followed Mr. Dutchinson back to his shop to pick up supplies. Meanwhile, several folks voiced their thoughts. $35 dollars from one wolf could put food on the table for a week. It was a huge bounty; higher than the trade value of most furs. Every man who owned a gun or bear trap was intrigued and many stepped into the general store to to hear what else Mr. Buford had to say. He was talking loudly enough for everyone to hear him out on the street.

"I'm looking for someone who can show me around here; a guide, a dog musher, a fellow hunter, or anyone else who's willing. Whoever helps bring in a pelt will get 10% of the profit." Mr. Buford said.

"Are there any rules as to what we can use?" one grizzled trapper asked.

"Use anything and everything: bait, poison, bear traps, tiger traps, guns, dogs, ropes, wire snares . . . "

"Ten percent of $35... That's over three dollars!" a young man just starting out as a trapper exclaimed. He was looking at a box of shotgun shells, totaling up the profits he could bring in with each bullet.

The trapper shook his head.

"You'd have to find them critters first," he drawled. "We still have wolves running around here, but they're getting smart. They don't poke their noses into my traps anymore and I hardly see their spore, let alone get a glimpse of one..."

"But we still hear them howling..." the youth protested.

"That's the dogs you hear hollering..." a musher said. The youth was put out.

"Three dollars for every head..." Duke said as he went up to the counter. He glanced at Buford. "Is that all you're offering to any man who serves as your guide or that a bonus?"

Buford studied Duke thoughtfully, his brown eyes narrowed. "Are you offering to be my guide, Duke?"

"If the price is right..." Duke stated flatly, crossing his arms. Duke loved flying, but every trip cost him a bundle in maintenance and parts. And being out in the elements made upkeep even harder on his plane. If he could make a profit, he could build a hangar and stock up on some necessities to keep his plane running smoothly. Buford read his look and prodded him.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked shrewdly.

Duke bit his lip."Yes. I know of a place not accessible by dog sled that I can take you to."

"What kind of place?"

Duke breathed in deeply and leaned close to Buford. "An island teeming with wolves and caribou," he confided softly. Only the bounty hunter heard him and he straightened.

"Name your price, friend," Buford said.

"Price is two American dollars an hour," Duke said firmly.

Buford's eyes creased in a smile and he extended his hand. "If that brings in the bacon, it's a deal."

* * *

The human citizens of Nome weren't the only ones who heard the news. The gray terrier, Salty, alerted Dipsy, who told Mel and activated the Emergency Dog Alert System (barking through a rain spout); informing every dog in town. In minutes, every dog was in the boiler room where Doc, the Saint Bernard, spoke up.

"It seems our men are taking up the stranger's offer. Every husky and malamute needs to take heed and stay indoors as much as possible to avoid the misfortune of being mistaken for a wolf."

"What about Balto?" Kaltag asked.

"Yeah, he still lives in that old boat outside of town," Nikki exclaimed.

Doc straightened. "Balto needs to be warned immediately! Dingo, are you present?"

"Yes, Sir," the copper husky replied, standing up so Doc could see him in the back.

"Tell your mother and your siblings to keep Balto away from the woods and town. Make sure he listens!" Doc stated firmly.

"I will," Dingo nodded resolutely. He trotted out of the boiler room toward his mother's house. He knew Jenna would want to search for Balto immediately if she hadn't already heard the barking around town. He reached the door and barked. Jenna showed up in moments.

"Dingo, I just heard. I'm going to the boat. Has Kodi gotten back yet?"

"No, Mom, I haven't seen him. The mail's running late again."

"Of all times to be late!" she exclaimed frustratedly. Looking back at her son, she said. "See to Saba and the others. And take care of yourself!"

"I will, Mom . . . " Dingo rolled his eyes as he ran to the other side of town. He muttered to himself that he should have gone to his siblings in the first place.

Jenna raced out to the wrecked trawler, calling for Balto and Boris. She jogged up the ramp and looked under Balto's blanket and in the cabin.

"Where is he?" she muttered nervously. "He usually naps at this time of day!" A noise from below deck caught Jenna's attention. "Balto?"

"Jenna!" a familiar accented voice greeted her. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

Jenna tried to hide her disappointment and worry, unsuccessfully. "Boris, where is Balto? I've got to find him!"

"I dunno!" the goose tapped his head with a wing feather. "He's usually right here but when I wake up, poof! He isn't nowhere to be found!" Boris said, one eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"That's anywhere, and where else could he be?" Jenna corrected automatically as she looked around the trawler. Boris held up his wings in a shrug.

"I thought he went to see you or Dingo or maybe Saba. Or maybe he went to see Muk and Luk, though why, I don't know! Hey, where are you going?" Boris yelled when he noticed Jenna was halfway down the ramp.

"To look for Balto! He needs to know he's in danger!" Jenna called over her shoulder as she jumped off the boat and ran to the woods.

"Danger! Wait! Stop! Hold it!" Boris held both wings out as he scrambled to catch up. She braked and stared at him.

"What is he in danger of?" Boris demanded.

"A bounty hunter flew in and rallied all the men in town for a wolf hunt. They're planning on killing as many wolves as they can for money and Duke is going to fly one of them out to an island!"

"Wait a minute! You mean Aleu's island?"

Jenna just stared at Boris as her answer. Boris waved her off as he clumsily flapped a foot off the ground.

"Go then!" he called. "I'll tell Stella and maybe she find Balto. You go back into town and look while I get Muk and Luk to sniff him out."

Jenna smiled anxiously and ran back to town, going underground to check every nook and cranny. Saba helped her look, as did Dingo. Their siblings, Denali and Juneau, were with the rest of the town's dogs, enlisting help from Salty, Mel, Dipsy, Nikki, Kaltag, Star, and a few others to look around Nome's perimeter. Kodi and the mail team arrived and heard the news. As soon as they were released from their harnesses, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph rushed to join the others in the search. Everyone was desperate to find Balto.

Jenna, Saba, and Dingo emerged from the tunnels and shook the dust from their coats. "Don't worry, Momma. Maybe Papa heard the news already and found a place to hide that we haven't thought of yet," Saba offered.

Jenna shook her head. "He would have said something to me or one of you first."

"I'm sure he's okay, Mom," Dingo said when he saw Jenna's worried face.

"Kodiak!" Jenna suddenly exclaimed as she spotted him coming around the corner.

"Mom! We just pulled in a few minutes ago. Any luck finding Dad?" Kodi panted, still winded from his run, his pals from the mail team on his heels.

"No, we were just about to ask you the same thing!" Saba said.

"Where would he go?" Dusty asked. Kirby and Ralph shrugged and Dingo shook his head.

Kodi stared at the ground for a moment. "What if Dad went up on that mountain he used to take us to when we were pups?" he asked Dingo and Saba.

"Right. He goes there every now and then to watch the Northern Lights." Dingo said.

"Let's go!" Jenna called as she ran off, leaving all six standing in their tracks.

* * *

Half an hour of jogging, walking, panting, and grumbling later, all seven huskies arrived on the hilltop where Balto had sat to watch for the plane four months ago. To their disappointment, there was no sign of Balto anywhere. Kirby and Ralph groaned about running for nothing on top of an already long day. Jenna paced back and forth on the mountain crest, muttering to herself. Saba and Dingo started to head back down the when suddenly Stella burst out of the clouds and called out to them.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for . . . Oh." her tone changed from expectation to disappointment. "You're not him." She said to Dusty who from a distance looked about the right size and color to be Balto. Up close, the differences were obvious. "Hey, I'm looking for that silly wolf-dog, Balto. You'd think after all the talk going on in Nome he'd have enough sense to stay home where he belongs!" Stella raved.

"Sorry, Stella. We've looked everywhere..." Jenna said softly. "We thought he might have come out here to relax and hadn't heard the news yet."

"Well next time you see him, tell him to stay home! Then we wouldn't be in this mess! I'll keep looking. Tell Boris I found you!" Stella called as she flapped away.

"Yeah, if we find Boris on the way back!" Kodi grumped.

"Come on, maybe Papa's headed home and we'll meet up with him on the way!" Saba said as she continued down the trail. The others followed her.

They found Boris and the bears by the boat. Boris hadn't had any luck and Muk said there were signs of Balto everywhere but nothing recent.

"We'll just have to keep looking," Jenna said with a sigh.

"But where! We've searched everywhere and Balto is nowhere!" Boris exclaimed.

"I've had enough running," Ralph pouted. "My feet ache and my toenail is killing me."

"Your toenail is always killing ya, Ralphie ol' boy!" Kirby laughed as he gave Ralph a gentle shove.

Ralph pushed back.

"Hey knock it off, you two!" Dusty chided them. "If you don't have enough energy to jog, you shouldn't have enough to play!"

"Well I'm bushed. I say if we haven't found Balto by now, he doesn't want to be found. Let's go get some shuteye." Kirby said. Ralph followed him to the boiler room.

"I'm sure your dad is safe..." Dusty said to Kodi. He forced a smile.

"Yeah. Well, we've had a long day. Go on with the guys, Dusty. I'll catch up later."

Dusty looked like she was going to protest, but she shrugged and followed her pals.

Jenna was still looking for a recent sign of Balto, but her progeny were inclined to agree with Dusty and Kirby. Saba yawned and stretched.

"I'm feeling pretty tired, too. Maybe Papa did hear the news and is hiding somewhere." Saba suggested. "Any way, I'll be at home. Call me if you need me."

"I should get back, too," Dingo said. "My human will be looking for me."

"Go ahead, Dingo. I'll tell you when I see your father." Jenna said. "Kodi, you should rest, too. You've had a long day."

"I'm used to staying on my feet, Mom. I'll stay with you as long as it takes."

Jenna nuzzled him. "You sound just like Balto." Kodi smiled and leaned against her shoulder for a moment.

Denali and Juneau came up with the remaining search party. Everyone looked worn out.

"We've looked all over Nome but we didn't find him, Mom." Juneau said softly.

"Yeah, we looked high and low . . . " Nikki started.

"On the rooftops, in the alleys, in the air ducts, in the crates, in the boats, in the . . . " Kaltag started, but as usual was interrupted.

"Everywhere!" Star chimed in. Kaltag konked him on the head.

"We even checked the stores and houses!" Dipsy added, through a piece of jerky she was chewing on. "Of course, nobody saw us looking."

"There's one place we haven't checked," Salty the terrier piped as he bounced up to Jenna.

"What!" everyone asked exasperatedly.

"The totem pole on the East side of town! I saw Balto there just yesterday!"

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" Denali asked.

"'Cause I thought we would get to it before long!" Salty gestured in the general direction with his head. The whole pack of dogs groaned but Jenna and Kodi had already left.

Jenna sighed when she and Kodi reached the totem pole and still did not see Balto.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kodi groaned.

"What is?" a familiar voice asked.

"Balto!" "Dad!" Both Jenna and Kodi exclaimed.

"Where have you been all day?" Jenna asked as Balto walked up to them.

"Here for the most part, until I went to look for some lunch." Balto shook his fur. "Why?"

Jenna gave him the news. He inhaled sharply at the description of the island.

"Aleu! That's got to be her island! I've got to warn the pack!" Balto turned to run.

"Balto, wait." Jenna blocked him. "If the men see you, you might get shot! You can't go alone!"

"You're right," he agreed and looked past her at his son. "Kodi, when is your next run?"

"Um, a week from today?" he replied.

"Alright, you come with me. Nobody will mistake you for a wolf."

"I'm coming too." Jenna said stoutly.

"Jen, we've been through this," Balto touched noses with her. "Rosy needs you here."

"But . . ." Jenna started, but she saw Kodi's frown and realized both wanted her to stay him. She sighed. "Fine. You can go faster without me, but take someone else, please. You'll be safer with more dogs around you."

"No." Balto shook his head. "If we look like a pack, the humans would just assume some dogs are running wild and shoot at us anyway. Two can hide faster. We'll be back in no time."

"Good luck. Should I send Boris and the bears?" Jenna inquired.

"No, not the bears. They're just as likely to get shot at as me." Balto reminded her.

"You're right. Go. And be careful."

Balto waved his tail once and smiled over his shoulder at her. Smiling at Kodi, he said. "Come on, Son. When was the last time you and I had a chance to go for a run?"

"Not since I got on the team!" Kodi grinned as he leaned forward on one paw.

"Then get ready, get set, go!" Balto called as both of them raced to the woods, staying side by side.

"You know what, Dad? I've been running all day and I ran all day yesterday, but I feel I can still run all night." Kodi beamed proudly as he lengthened his stride. "Thanks to you and your coaching."

"Nothing can beat you when you run from the heart, not just your feet!" Balto smiled.

* * *

Father and son loped for the rest of the evening and much of the night, stopping when they reached a stream to rest. They resumed their run a few hours later, communicating only with small flicks of their ears and tails until Balto slowed. Balto cocked an ear skyward and paused for a moment.

"What do you hear, Dad?" Kodi said with a puzzled look on his face.

"For a moment I thought it was . . . Naw, it can't be."

"What?"

"I thought I heard a plane. But Duke wouldn't be flying this way today. He always goes to White Mountain on Fridays to pick up supplies."

"Maybe he changed his mind," Kodi shrugged, before the implications overwhelmed him. "What if he's got the hunter with him? What if they find Aleu? What if they find us first?"

"Kodi, enough! We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, stay focused on the trail."

"Right, Dad."

Balto and Kodi trotted until the smell of salt water reached their noses. Breaking into a run, they raced to the coast and stared out across the sea.

"Where's the island? I can't see anything except waves," Kodi said while looking up and down the coast line.

"It's beyond the horizon. We won't be able to see it," Balto replied.

"Then how are we going to warn Aleu? Our voices can't carry across the wind more than ten miles and there's no guarantee she'll hear us."

Balto stared pensively at the horizon. "She has a gift for seeing beyond appearances. When we arrived here, Aleu saw the island just by looking at the water. Aniu will let her know we're here."

"That doesn't make any sense! And what are we supposed to do? Just stand here all day?" Kodi exclaimed in frustration.

"I don't know, Kodi! I thought I would figure it out when we got here." Balto said as he looked down at his feet.

"Maybe we could swim across?" Kodi asked thoughtfully as he continued staring at the water.

"No. It's too cold and too far away." Balto responded quietly.

"How about going under the water? There's an entrance to a tunnel behind you," a soft high-pitched voice spoke up.

"Who said that?" Balto asked as he and Kodi spun around in surprise.

"What does it matter to you?" the voice replied tartly.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Kodi asked, his brow furrowed.

"Is this a game of "ask until you drop?" Of course it's not a trick, Silly! Just do what I said if you want to cross the water."

"I'd still like to know who and what you are, " Balto said as he stepped closer. "I'm Balto, son of Kitok and Aniu, the White Wolf. I'm known as the hero of Nome, if that means anything to you. And this is my son, Kodiak."

"You're Balto of Nome? My mother is from there!" The voice's pitch rose in excitement, though the speaker still did not surface.

Kodi snuck around until he located the rock where the speaker was hiding. He startled the creature and it flew out of the cleft with skittering claws. Suddenly, the little gray creature turned and struck Kodi in the leg. He stumbled back and was promptly smote in the chest. Kodi gasped and coughed from the impact but threw his weight forward to offset a third blow from his attacker. The animal tumbled head over heels and landed at Balto's feet. As soon as it untangled itself from its long white legs, it rolled to its feet and stared into Balto's eyes fearlessly. It was a female wolf. Balto blinked and studied her closely. She was a pup about five months old, with blue eyes and a solid white face and muzzle. Her eyes narrowed as she stared back at him in offense.

"Oh, sorry," Balto said a little sheepishly. "I didn't realize I was staring. You look like someone I know."

"Yeah, probably your daughter!" the pup said blatantly.

"Yeah, probably. Wait! How did you know I . . . You're from Aleu's pack!" Balto exclaimed with wide eyes and an excited grin.

"Bingo," the pup rolled her eyes.

"Is Aleu your mother?" Kodi asked, coming up to stand beside his dad.

"If you know her, that would be obvious. The only difference between us is our age, size, and the stripe on her muzzle."

"Then it should be obvious that we're related," Kodi spoke down to her irritably. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I am Tamara, daughter of Kazan and Aleu. And before you ask, I am not going back to that island!"

"Why not?" Kodi started but Balto interrupted.

"Alright. Show us where the tunnel is and we'll be out of your way, Granddaughter." Balto said calmly.

"Fine." Tamara answered. She curled her tail over her back and marched to a tiny cave just barely visible in the wall of a cliff. "That's where you need to go. Use your noses and follow my tracks. They'll lead you straight to the Clan."

"Are you sure about that?" Balto asked, winking at Kodi, who was starting to follow Balto's strategy.

"Of course I'm sure. I just came out of there!" Tamara said, but her tail and ears drooped slightly, betraying her thoughts.

"Then how do we know that tunnel will take us where we want to go?" Kodi asked.

"I'll show you!" Tamara just about shouted, stomping into the cave.

"How? It'll be dark that far underground."Balto stated quietly.

"Well, I ran until I saw a light." Tamara admitted truthfully. "To be honest, it was scary being alone in the dark like that."

"We'll stay with you, if you'd like." Balto said softly.

"You will?" Tamara's eyes lit with hope.

"Of course. You're family."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Now wait a minute! I just said I wasn't going to go back! So why am I leading you through the cave that goes there?" Tamara's eyes flashed with anger.

"You were going to show us how to go through the tunnel. We'd still appreciate the guidance." Balto said, stepping down into the pool of black.

"No way!" Tamara said defiantly.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone." Kodi said, following Balto.

"Fine!" Tamara stated determinedly.

Balto and Kodi crawled through the stuffy air for several minutes on their own, but before long they heard paws padding in the dirt behind them.

"I...I thought you'd like some company." Tamara said softly.

"Be our guide." Balto said. Although the darkness masked his face, both Kodi and Tamara heard the smile in his voice.

* * *

After about an hour of ear popping, dirt-sneezing, feet-trampling, leg-cramping creeping, the threesome spotted daylight. Each quickened their steps and Tamara didn't bother offering to leave Balto and Kodi to go back to the mainland alone. The idea of going through the tunnel a third time in one day on her own was not appealing enough.

Once they reached the exit, Balto and his family stood still for a moment to adjust their sight to the sunlight. Evening was falling, but the sun was at the right angle to shine directly in their eyes. When Balto finally emerged, he found himself looking down at an expanse of forest, meadows, and boulders. As his eyes focused on the distance, he realized the boulders were actually grazing caribou. His heart lifted and he turned back to the tunnel to tell Kodi and Tamara when something blocked the light. Looking back slowly, he saw a big black wolf standing in front of him. Its yellow eyes gleamed against its fur and it didn't look friendly.

"I don't mean to intrude," Balto hurriedly apologized. "This is your territory and I'll leave soon, but I'm here to warn my family that there are hunters coming from across the water."

"Your mission is of no concern to me. Go back where you came from!"

"It is of concern to you, AND your clan," Kodi said as he came to stand beside Balto. "There are humans looking for wolves to kill and they're flying in a machine that will carry them here! If they see you, they'll kill you!"

"And you are leading them here, is that it?" the black wolf, Obsidian, demanded.

"No!" Balto exclaimed, backing away from the wolf.

"Stop!" Tamara called out authoritatively. "We are all of the Valley Clan and descendants of the White Wolf!"

The black wolf stared hard at the youth, his glittering yellow eyes boring into hers, but Tamara didn't flinch. Obsidian's pack stepped back and Obsidian was left alone. He sneezed in the canine way of showing disgust and lowered the banner of his tail.

"You are very brave to speak to an alpha with such bold words. You've proven yourself a worthy child of Aniu. You may pass through my territory unharmed." Obsidian stated through bared teeth. "But be warned, Little One. You may not find me so forgiving of a future trespass!"

"I will remember your warning and your graciousness, Leader of the Mountain Clan." Tamara stated with equal restraint, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, Leader of the Mountain Clan," Balto spoke up, stepping in front of his granddaughter and lowering his ears and tail. "My son and I are from the Mainland. We may need to pass this way again to return to our home. With your permission, we will leave in peace."

Obsidian seemed satisfied with Balto's subordinant request and relaxed his ears and tail.

"You have my permission, Traveler. Go in peace."

"Thank you. We will be on our way." Balto said softly, stepping cautiously past the black wolf.

"Before you go, what were you saying about humans flying?"

Balto told Obsidian the news, ending with the warning to stay out of the open and keep as close to cover as possible for the next few days. Balto wasn't sure when the hunters would come, but he told Obsidian what to listen for. With that said, Balto, Kodi, and Tamara bid farewell to the Mountain Clan and moved on to the valley at the foot of the mountain.

Tamara's ears twitched in every direction as the three walked down to the alpine meadow. Balto and Kodi noticed her growing apprehension and wondered what had made her run away to begin with. Suddenly Tamara stopped in her tracks. Balto and Kodi looked at her in concern as they, too, paused. Tamara stared hard at a tree just a few yards away.

"Boo!" a high-pitched masculine voice called and a gray streak flew out from behind the tree, bowling Tamara over. However, Tamara seemed to be the least surprised of the group.

"That wasn't funny, Tun!" Tamara grunted as she got back on her feet.

"Sure it was!" the newcomer panted, giving Tamara a shove with his paw. Tamara growled and charged, throwing the pup on his back. He yipped and pawed until he was able to pinch her ear. Tamara yelped and the pup pounced on her back.

"Gotcha, Tammy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" she reared and flipped him on his back.

Balto, tiring of the commotion, put a stop to the puppy quarrel.

"Hey, Knock it off, you two! Look, it's obvious you know each other, so how about an introduction?"

"Oh, sorry," Tamara started, remembering her manners. "This is Tundra, son of Kazan and Aleu, also known as my little brother..." Tamara wrinkled her nose at this last remark. Tundra stuck his tongue out at 'Tammy' to show his appreciation of her opinion.

Balto and Kodi introduced themselves and went through the routine of telling where they came from and verifying the stories that Tundra and Tamara had heard from their mother. Tundra's blue eyes widened and he wagged his tail with each fact he learned, ending with him wiggling all over after he discovered he was related to Balto. Tundra had a white stripe going between his ears with gray around his eyes and had a slight tinge of rust around his ears and legs. He was predominantly gray and white, the result, along with his curly tail and white legs, made him look like a husky. His neck and legs were shorter than Tamara's, giving him a stout, though cuddly, appearance.

"So, Tundra," Kodi started. "Where are your mom and dad now?"

"They're in the meadow with the rest of the pack, hunting. I escaped from the babysitter when the sun was high in the sky and she hasn't found me yet!" Tundra lolled his tongue in his merriment.

"Poor Arctica. She tries so hard, but she'll never get out of the omega position." Tamara said, shaking her head. When she saw the confused expression on Kodi's face, she explained. "Arctica is our cousin from another pack. When Mom and Dad started the Valley Clan, Arctica joined up as a yearling. She's still one of the smallest members of the pack."

"Don't you think your family's worried by now?" Kodi asked, thinking about his mother and how worried she must be now. "It's afternoon and they haven't seen you at least since this morning!"

"Yeah, we should probably go back now." Tundra said, lowering his head and tail.

"No. I ran away so I could make my own choices." Tamara growled. "I'm not going to let Ranger boss me around when Mom and Dad aren't there, just because I'm younger than him! Someday, I'm going to big and strong and he'll regret all those tricks he played on me!"

"Like what?" Balto asked, using a soft tone of voice to take Tamara off-guard.

"Like talking me into hunting a squirrel in a tree! Nobody told me wolves can't climb! Or telling me to catch a porcupine, or fish, or badger, or a caribou on my own, or licking an icicle (which I don't wish on my worst enemy!), or...or..." Tamara was stammering in her outrage.

"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Sounds like he just wants to make you look foolish because he's jealous of you." Balto said.

"Jealous! No way! He hates me!"

"No he doesn't, Tam! You're just being "overly dramatic."" Tundra stated, clearly quoting a well-known verse as he rolled his eyes up and tilted his head sideways.

"I'm sure he is jealous. As one of the youngest members of the pack, you're getting the most attention and food. That's more than enough for most wolves and dogs to be jealous of, but you're also beautiful and smart, Tamara. That gives him even more reason to be jealous." Balto told her quietly but clearly, emphasizing his words by gently nuzzling her neck. She slowly calmed down, relaxing under his touch.

"Come on. Let's go say hi to your folks." Balto added when he noticed Kodi staring anxiously at the sky.

"Alright. I'll go." Tamara said defeatedly.

Tamara and Tundra walked side by side, leading Balto and Kodi down the rest of the mountain slope, through the trees, and out into an open meadow. The caribou had left the clearing for the night and nothing moved except the wind in the surrounding tree branches. The sun dipped behind the trees, leaving the quartet under a canopy of navy and purple sky mixed with clouds. The air had a chilly dampness to it, suggesting rain in the future.

"Looks like we're going to be spending the night here," Balto declared as he scented the breeze.

"But I thought we'd be half way back to Nome by now, Dad!" Kodi exclaimed anxiously, still concerned about Jenna.

"Sorry, Kodi. There's nothing we can do about that."

"Well, maybe Aleu will let us stay with her?" Kodi inquired, but the pups didn't respond to his indirect question. They were walking sluggishly with their tails and ears drooping, growing drowsier by the moment.

A howl startled everyone, surprisingly close.

"Where are yooouuu?" the call drawled out.

Balto craned his head.

"It's Aleu!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Here." he replied with his own howl.

"Where?" another howl asked.

Balto responded again, with the pups adding their high-pitched yodels to the chorus of "here we are." Kodi lifted his paw and contributed to the cry. Finally, a light silhouette appeared outlined against the darkness.

"Aleu!" Balto called out delightedly and Kodi howled again in excitement. The pups bounced up and down, immediately forgetting their fatigue.

"Papa! Kodiak! What are you doing way out here!" Aleu galloped up to them. Without pause, she turned her head to stare down at the pups. "Tundra, Tamara, thank goodness you're alright! I've been worried sick!" Lifting her eyes back to her fatheer and brother, she exclaimed, "How did you find each other? How did you get here?" And looking back at the pups, she demanded. "Where have you been?"

Same old Aleu, Balto smiled to himself.

Kodi was having similar thoughts, though he was grinning at another thought. Aleu had turned into a worrier just like their mom.

"Boy, you've grown, Aleu!" Kodi muzzled her neck. "I thought I'd finally catch up to you, but now...you're as tall as Dad!"

"You've grown, too, Kodi!" Aleu stepped back to look him over. "You're almost as tall as Dad, and your chest and shoulders have really filled out! Did you get that job you daydreamed about all the time?"

"I sure did!" he said proudly. "I've been lead dog a few times, too. We run to White Mountain in a day about every two weeks."

"Wow!" Aleu exclaimed, impressed. "I've heard White Mountain's a long way off! Way to go, little brother!"

"Not as far off as Eagle Pass or Nenana. Dad and Steele had a hard run in that diphtheria relay." Kodi said admiringly. Balto smiled in embarrassment.

Suddenly Balto and Kodi became aware that they were slowly being surrounded. Kodi's eyes widened and he looked at Aleu.

"Why are they doing that? I thought they were your pack!" he said.

"Yes they are. They're just curious about how you got here. There isn't any ice to carry you across the water and we haven't found a land bridge. How did you find a way here?" Aleu asked, looking at Balto for an answer.

"Yes," a red wolf stepped out to stand in front of Balto. "Who are you and how did you come to our land?"

Balto recognized most of the other wolves from a couple years ago, but the red leader (and Aleu's mate, judging from his smell) was unfamiliar. He replied formally.

"I am Balto, son of Kitok and Aniu the White Wolf. I am from Nome, a small town on the mainland. This is Kodiak, my son. We met your daughter on the shore of the mainland and she showed us how to cross the water through an underground tunnel. Aleu is my daughter."

"Then you are welcome to stay amongst us. I am Kazan, son of Kimmick and Frostwind. I was one of your supporters during Niju's uprising..." the red wolf said.

"Thanks for that," Balto smiled appreciatively. "And thanks for looking after my baby..." he nuzzled Aleu. She rolled her eyes at the term of endearment but smiled and returned the nuzzle.

Kazan nodded solemnly. He took a step closer and sniffed at the newcomers.

"I see you met Obsidian..." Kazan stepped back. "The black wolf..."

"Yes. Big with yellow eyes." Kodi answered.

Kazan nodded. "Sid has lived here alone for many years. He was raised further north than this in a glacial valley and swam across the channel after being pursued by a polar bear."

"That was a long swim..." Balto glanced at the horizon as though he could see the ocean from where he stood.

"When we first arrived, he challenged us, but Aleu convinced him we were here to stay." he smiled at Aleu. She turned her head away with an embarrassed smile. "Among other things..."

Aleu picked up the story. "I gave him the mountain as his territory while we took the valley. The woods are common ground between us and he joins us in the winter. He also found a new life companion from our clan."

"As did I," Kazan smiled, nuzzling her.

The gathered wolves that were not taking part in the discussion had already satisfied their curiosity and they dispersed, settling down for the night. Tamara and Tundra yawned. Kazan looked up and noticed everyone's discomfort so he turned to Aleu.

"Looks like it's past bedtime. How about we take shelter before it rains?" Kazan smiled out of one side of his mouth.

"Yes, wait until you see this, Papa," Aleu said excitedly. "It is the best place on the whole island!"

Kazan and Aleu escorted the pups to the den, inviting Balto and Kodi to join them for further chat. Soon the pups were curled up together and Aleu was settled next to them, smoothing the fur on the tops of their heads. Kazan lay down next to her and Kodi and Balto settled across from them. After complimenting Aleu for finding such a nice roomy spot for the den and hearing her explain how she found and excavated it, talk slipped away and the four adults watched each silently. Finally Aleu couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

"I'm so glad you're here..." she told Balto and Kodi. "So much has happened and I've been dying to share it with you! And Mom..." Aleu sighed wistfully. "Sometimes I really miss home..."

"As do all of us," Kazan said softly. "But we are blessed here. This is where we belong now..." Aleu nodded and smiled, nuzzling him. Kazan returned the gesture and looked up at Balto and Kodi. "This island was once connected to the mainland until an earthquake separated it. Many of the animals and trees on the island are descended from those beings. And then...the Starving Time hit. Obsidian told us the plants on the island were over grazed and the deer stopped repopulating. It turns out the island needed wolves as much as we needed the caribou..."

"There's more to Obsidian's story, Kazan..." Aleu said softly. All three adults looked at her curiously. "Obsidian wasn't alone then..."

"What? How did you find out...?" Kazan started but Aleu hushed him with a meaningful glance at the sleeping pups.

"When we discussed the past shortly after arriving here," Aleu continued. "He asked me to look for his mate. She was already on the island when he arrived here."

"What do you mean "look" for her?" Kodi asked hesitantly.

Aleu sighed softly. "She lost her pups and went mad with grief... He thinks she is still looking for them somewhere on the island... Her name was Tala..." Aleu looked so sorry for the older female and her loss that Kodi couldn't help extending his sympathies.

"I'm sorry." Kodi said, lowering his head respectfully.

Balto's reaction was not what anyone expected. He was staring straight at the cave wall, breathing rapidly.

"Dad...? What's wrong?" Kodi asked him.

Balto ignored his son's question, instead directing his own question to Aleu.

"This Tala... Did Obsidian describe her...?"

"She was once black, but lightened with age. He said her eyes were the color of the sunset..."

Balto sighed heavily, staring at the ground.

"What is it, Dad?" Kodi asked him.

"I'm sorry to hear she's gone. I remember her." Balto continued staring.

"How?" Kodi and Aleu echoed.

"She was my sister." Balto said almost inaudibly.

"Then our families have more than one tie in the knot." Kazan said reverently, his gaze meeting Balto's.

Aleu yawned. "Oh, sorry. I've been up since the crack of dawn. If you don't mind, I'm going to bed down," she stood up to stretch.

After Balto and Kazan gave her their consent, she circled three times and curled up, getting back on her feet after a few seconds to move closer to Balto. He smiled after Aleu settled down.

"I don't suppose you have any more siblings...?" Kazan asked Balto.

"I don't know about you, Dad," Kodi interrupted. "But my brain can't hold anymore information at the moment. I'm turning in. 'Night, guys." Kodi yawned and circled around to lay back down again.

"Good night, Kodi." Balto said. To Kazan he whispered. "Yes, I do have more siblings. Another sister and a brother. However I think I'm with Kodi right now. I'd rather sleep on what I've already heard. Would you mind if we finished this discussion in the morning?" Balto asked groggily.

"Actually I have something better in mind than a discussion..." Kazan smiled. "You're siblings are part of our clan."

Balto smiled at the thought and dreamt of the reunion.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, the newly remodeled Balto Express hovered just above the timberline. Buford was chattering easily about how much money he and Duke were going to make if what Duke had said was true about the island. Duke was thinking about the limited amount of cargo space in the plane. They wouldn't be able to carry much back and he hoped Buford realized that. He checked the compass and altitude readings. They were getting close to the island now and should be coming in sight of it soon.

* * *

Kodi awoke to find a wolf sitting a few feet away from him in the morning light. He squinted at the wolf, then relaxed when he realized it was Aleu. She turned her head and grinned when their eyes met.

"Hey, looks like you got some sleep after all." Aleu said laughingly. Kodi frowned for a moment. Aleu responded to his expression. "You were in the den last night, remember? Now you're out here. Did the den get too stuffy?"

"Now that I think about, your snoring kept me awake!" Kodi grinned mischievously. "I came out here for some peace and quiet!"

Before Aleu could respond, Balto walked up to them with a glowing smile. Kodi was about to question him when a wolf shot out from behind a boulder and knocked Balto to the ground; both canines rolled from the momentum. Kodi leapt to Balto's rescue when laughter erupted from either side of him.

"What's going on?" Kodi asked when he realized the ones laughing were Aleu and Balto.

"It's alright, Kodi," Balto said merrily. "This is Micha. She's my sister!"

"Sister!" Kodi's jaw dropped.

"Pleased to meet you, Kodi." The gray female grinned, her brown and gold eyes capturing his with their likeness to Balto's.

"You mean, we've got family here?" Kodi asked incredulously, not remembering last night's conversation.

"What am I?" Aleu demanded, pretending to be offended but understanding exactly how he felt.

Kazan arrived at that moment, accompanied by a tan wolf. Kazan trotted up to join them, but the tan male stayed where he was, his face unreadable.

"I can't believe we've finally met, Brother!" Micha said excitedly, her enthusiasm sounding a lot like Aleu.

"Sister..." Balto said warmly as she buried her head in his throat. "I never dreamt I'd see you again!"

"I never gave up hope," Micha whispered.

Balto was about to respond when the male stepped up to him.

"I never thought you'd have the nerve to show your face in the woods again." the male growled.

"Leave it, Tika!" Micha warned. "That's ancient history!"

"He was the last one to see Mother alive! If she hadn't tried to carry him off, she'd still be leader and Tala would still be alive!"

"You don't know that for sure!" Micha protested. "Everything happens for a reason. You know our brother goes by the name of Balto now and he saved a town full of sick human pups. He's proven himself to everyone!"

"Not me, he hasn't!" Tika snarled. "And I know his name's Balto, Micha! You think I wouldn't figure it out! He's the only half wolf who lives around humans. The rest of us were smart enough to stay away from them!" Micha's hackles rose but Balto's soft voice distracted them.

"I don't remember much about what happened. I remember Mother waking me up and carrying me out of the den, but I don't remember why." Balto said thoughtfully.

Micha exchanged glances with Kodi, Aleu, Kazan, and Tika.

"You really don't know, do you?" Micha said softly. When Balto shook his head, she cleared her throat and sat down, ready to begin the story. The others followed her example, settling in a circle around her.

"Humans followed our father to the pack after he stole some food from them and they chased the pack on foot. Mother came back for us in the den and said it wasn't safe to live there anymore. She promised to come for the rest of us and picked you up. She ran off and left us. That was the last we saw of her. Then humans set fire to the den and we escaped through the back exit. We ran until we tripped on our own feet and were found by a neighboring pack. Mom and Dad never came for us, so we stayed with the pack for three years. Tala saw the caribou going across the water on ice floes, so the three of us went with her. We left a brother on the mainland." Micha explained.

"I don't remember how many of us there were." Balto said sadly.

"You, me, Shasta, Tika, Tala, and Durango," Micha continued. "Durango was kicked out of the pack before we left so he's on the mainland somewhere. Shasta is on the other side of the island with Obsidian. He fell in love with her white coat and brown eyes and she decided to stay with him rather than follow the rest of us. That brings us to where we are now."

"Shasta..." Balto tested the name on his tongue. "You said she is with Obsidian now?"

"Yes. She was probably watching nearby when you got here. She doesn't like confrontations and she probably didn't recognize your smell when you emerged from the tunnel..." Micha explained. "She's white just like Mother..."

"What did Durango look like?" Balto asked.

"Black with a white star on his chest and a mustache. He was the biggest one in the litter and he thought he was more important than the rest of us. I would venture to guess he found a mate and new home pretty quickly." Tala said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me for interrupting," Kazan rose to his feet, bowing his head respectfully to Micha. "But we really need to talk about the hunters and that "flying machine" you mentioned last night, Balto."

"Right," Balto turned away from his sisters and brother to discuss escape strategies and what the warning signs are when a plane's approaching. While Balto and Kazan were talking, Kodi was getting acquainted with his aunt-he found his uncle even less inviting to him than he had been to Balto. Tika stayed away from Kodi as he laughed and chatted with his aunts. Tika's unusual blue eyes-one of the traits he got from his father-stared straight through Kodi as if accusing him for keeping Balto away from pack life. Kodi shuddered and Micha noticed.

"It's okay, Kodiak. He's not going to bite. He just doesn't talk much."

"Even with you?" Kodi kept his eyes on his small scruffy uncle as the tan wolf-dog turned his back on them and left the meadow for the shade of the trees.

"Especially with me," Micha grinned. "You know how siblings talk...one moment best friends, the next screaming enemies."

"Nah, I wouldn't know about that."Kodi smiled reminiscently. "My brother Dingo and I were best pals. It was Juneau and Denali who got into shouting matches. Saba was the quiet one and Aleu... well, she was always right in the middle, either causing or ending the argument."

Micha laughed. "Sounds like she hasn't changed much."

Kodi smiled as he glanced at his sister. Aleu was still standing beside Kazan, nodding her head and frowning as she listened to Balto's story. Aleu looked so serious now, it was hard to imagine her as the leader of all their frolics in puppyhood.

Something rustled in the grass nearby, knocking a stone loose. Kodi stayed where he was and resisted the temptation to turn his head. The twins were getting ready to practice a pouncing lesson. Tamara and Tundra shot forward at their young uncle, aiming for his ears and legs, but when they got to where he was, they found nothing but flattened grass. Then Kodi bowled both of them onto their backs, laughing as he shouted "Gotcha!" Tamara and Tundra giggled and jumped at him. Kodi let them land on him and galloped across the meadow, bouncing them on his back and head.

Micha joined in the fun, chasing her nephews and niece until they all nearly ran into the pack leaders and Balto. Kazan tartly suggested to Balto that they move their conversation elsewhere. Balto agreed with a kindly smile toward his family and followed Kazan back up the glacier slope toward Obsidian's territory.

Aleu turned crossly to her rough-housing family. "Hey! Take your tumbling to another part of the valley! We were trying to have an important meeting."

"It's alright, Aleu!" Balto called back to her as he padded away. "They can stay here. Kazan is moving the meeting uphill."

"Okay, fine." Aleu muttered. Turning back to the twins and their great aunt, she said "You can keep playing if you'd like. Just be a little more careful next time."

"Okay Mom," both little voices piped back at her.

"Okay Mom," Kodi echoed with a grin. Aleu smiled over her shoulder and took off.

"Alright. You two had better get a head start, 'cause I'm the fastest dog on the mail team and I'm coming to get ya!" Kodi turned to Tamara and Tundra. Tundra squealed in delight as he high-tailed away, but Tamara gave Kodi a dubious look. "So you want proof, do ya?" Kodi grinned at her.

"I'll help!" Micha laughed as she stepped alongside him. Tamara grinned and bolted, with Kodi close on her heels.

Meanwhile, Kazan was clarifying what he had learned about planes.

"Big, loud, smelly, and fast, right?" he asked.

"In more or less words," Balto smiled.

Suddenly, a drone interrupted their conversation. Balto listened and gasped "Oh no!"

"What is it, Papa?" Aleu asked, raising her eyebrow in concern, though her jaw had already dropped in dread from what she knew he was going to say.

"It's the plane I was telling you about! Run!" Balto yelled.

Kodi's jaw dropped as he, too, recognized the sound.

"Micha! Grab the pups! It's the hunters!"

All of them bolted down to the valley and the pack raced up to them from numerous directions. Aleu howled a warning and the field swarmed with frightened wolves and caribou.

Balto glanced back towards the woods. "Everyone, get out of the open!" He shouted.

* * *

Preceded by the engine's noise, the plane emerged over the trees and passed over the running animals' heads. It banked and turned to follow the stampede and a gun erupted. Duke glanced down and hovered right over the wolves while Mr. Buford shouted out directions and aimed. Duke silently cursed as the gunfire roared in his ears and none of the animals so much as stumbled. He turned the wheel and circled back around.

"Look, there's a loner! Follow him!" Buford pointed down.

Duke saw a gray wolf breaking away from the stampede and sprinting across the meadow. Seeing the rest of the pack disappear in the trees, Duke obliged his passenger, staying just behind the animal as he raced to the mountain. The wolf reached the rocks and started climbing up as Duke once again spun to straighten out the flight path. Duke watched the animal scramble to a ledge as he pulled closer to give Mr. Buford a clean shot.

The wolf tilted its head up to stare at the plane without shying away.

_That's odd_, Duke thought. _I've never seen a wild animal stare like that._

Duke passed over the wolf's head and circled one last time.

"Perfect. I've got that yellow-eyed varmint right where I want him," Mr. Buford exclaimed as he sighted the gun on the animal.

Duke studied the creature and as he drew closer, he took note of its markings: socks on the front feet and on the back of its hind legs, gray bridge on the muzzle, dark eyebrows, goggles over yellow eyes that seemed rather large and round, not oval. Those eyes were looking straight at him, pleadingly.

"Balto?" Duke said aloud.

The gun went off and Duke shouted "NO," swerving sharply.

"What are you doing! I had him!" Buford protested, twisting in his seat to glare at the pilot.

"That's my dog!" Duke yelled into his ear. "Balto, the hero of Nome!"

Duke looked back and found Balto standing a few feet away from his original spot, still staring at the plane. _He knows it's me_, Duke thought shamefully.

"I'm going down for him," he said.

"Great. I'll get another round loaded," Buford reset his rifle.

"Not to kill him, you nitwit!" Duke snapped. "I'm taking him home in the plane. I don't know how he got way out here, but a ride back ought to make up for shooting at him."

"He's not riding with me!" Buford protested.

"No, he'll ride in the pilot's seat with me."

"You're crazy!" Buford exclaimed with his eyes widening. "That wolf will tear your throat out!"

Buford swung the gun around and fired. Balto jumped in the air and landed on three legs: unable to keep his balance he teetered off the ledge. Aleu, Kodi, and the pups watched and screamed helplessly from where they stood with the rest of the pack in the woods. Duke shouted and swerved to follow his friend's fall. Balto hit the wing, bounced, and slid into Buford's lap. Buford screamed in disgust and Duke made an urgent landing on the field. Duke quickly unsnapped the seatbelt and jumped onto the wing to fetch Balto from the copilot pit.

"That runty thing isn't worth the trouble of skinning." Buford stated blatantly as he glared at the crumpled dog.

Biting his lip in agony, Duke pulled Balto off of Buford's lap and laid him gently on the ground. Kneeling next to him, Duke ran his hands over Balto's coat, looking for the wound.

"Don't die on me, boy. Hang in there." Duke whispered throatily, stroking Balto's head.

Balto's eyes fluttered and he squinted at Duke.

"Hey, boy." Duke whispered gratefully. Balto licked his hand softly.

"Where are you hurt, Balto?" Duke asked, rolling him gently to his other side. Balto grunted but didn't cry out. Duke found a spot on his shoulder where the fur had been sheared, but no blood. Parting the hair, Duke peered closely at his shoulder. The skin was slightly raised and puckered from the heat of the bullet, but not actually pierced. Balto was only missing a little fur.

Overjoyed, Duke hugged the wolf-dog's neck and Balto staggered dizzily to his feet to lick the man's face.

Buford climbed out of the plane and looked about.

"Looks like all the others got away. We'll have to finish the hunt on foot." He said.

"Sorry, but the deal's off. You can get back on board or you can swim across the channel. I'm heading home." Duke growled.

In answer, Buford sat back down in his seat and crossed his arms. Duke patted the wing to invite Balto up. Balto remained where he was standing. Duke moved to lift him but Balto moved away. Figuring Balto didn't want to get on board with the hunter, Duke offered him some jerky as a bribe. Balto stayed where he was and looked over his shoulder.

Kodi and Aleu crept cautiously up to their dad, just as worried about the humans as they were for Balto. Balto stepped up to them and nuzzled them both before looking up at Duke.

"I get it. You don't want to leave those two on their own. Well, I can schedule my passenger for a later flight..." Duke grinned. Balto smiled at him and walked away slowly, watching Duke over his shoulder. Duke got the message and gave his friend a two-fingered salute. He climbed back in the cockpit and flew off, looking down at the dogs as they crossed the meadow. He decided that he would come back for the dogs if they didn't find a way off the island in the next two days.

* * *

Balto, Kodi, Aleu, Tamara, and Tundra all watched the plane as it soared over the woods and disappeared on the horizon. Then the pack rejoined them, full of questions.

"Balto, are you hurt?" "Where were you hit?" "How'd you fall off that cliff?" "How'd you survive the fall?" "How did that man know you?"

"All right, enough questions already! I'm fine. I'll tell you later!"

"Can you walk home, Papa?" Aleu asked anxiously.

"Sure I can. I just sustained a few bruises from the fall; that's all." After smiling for a moment, Balto's expression turned serious. "Jenna will be worried sick though. Come on, Kodi. Our work is finished here." He headed uphill toward the tunnel.

"Papa, wait. I want to come with you." Aleu called as she caught up to Balto and Kodi.

"Are you sure?" Balto asked.

"What about your responsibilities here?" Kodi added.

"There's no reason why I can't come back later. Kazan can take care of things for now. Besides, I made a promise to my pups that I would take them home some day so they can see the other way of life. Now is as good a time as ever."

"Alright, then let's go home."

Aleu and the twins went up to Kazan. The red wolf nuzzled Aleu and the pups affectionately, bidding them good luck. Tam slipped under her father's chest and snuggled against his fur. "Have fun, my flower," Kazan told Tam. "I will!" "Take care of yourself, Tun." "No problem, Dad."

"See you soon." Aleu told each of her packmates as she touched noses with all of them, lingering in front of Micha. They both smiled warmly and nodded their heads silently, agreeing it was time for the pups to learn about the other side of humans.

"I'll be back soon," Aleu promised her aunt and mate. Tika scoffed.

"Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah! From Aniu, and Micha, and Tala, and..."

"I'm sure I'll miss you too." Aleu raised an eyebrow at the tan wolf-dog. He frowned at her, then smiled slightly.

"Yeah, me too." Tika admitted. "Just make sure you don't let your old man and brother change your mind."

"I'll try. Take care of the family, Uncle Tika."

"I will." Tika answered Aleu before turning to his grinning sister. "Not like I haven't been watching her for the past six years! Talk about a headache!"

Aleu shook her head as she padded over to where the rest of her family was waiting. Balto beamed at her, then nuzzled the newest members of his family. All five of them walked up the mountain slope. Soon they crossed into the Mountain Clan's territory. Balto paused and looked around.

"I wish we could say hi to Tala before we go," he said softly, closing his eyes as he tried to remember what she looked like.

"Ask him..." Aleu said flatly.

Balto looked up and discovered Obsidian standing a few feet away with his pack surrounding all of them. The black wolf stared hard at Aleu and she returned his glare steadily.

"Obsidian, Leader of the Mountain Clan. It is I, Balto of Nome and we are returning to my home as we agreed yesterday. This is my daughter and her son and daughter."

"I know," Obsidian said gently. "Thanks to you, we're all alive. Thank you for telling me about the "flying machine." I got my family to safety before it arrived. Aleu, Leader of the Valley Clan, I assume you are escorting your father back home?"

"Yes, I am. I will be passing this way again soon to return to my clan." Aleu responded, relaxing slightly.

"You're going with him?" a white female wolf asked, padding out of a copse of boulders to stand beside Obsidian.

"Yes, I wish to show my pups what a town is like." Aleu explained. She didn't seem at all surprised to see the wolf. "My pups are blessed in appearance in that they look more like dogs than wolves, so they should be able to walk safely amongst the humans."

"I understand. I never had that blessing." the female replied with a half smile.

"Are you Shasta?" Balto asked, squinting at the white female.

"You remember me?" Shasta asked, her mouth opening in a wide grin.

"Micha told me about you," Balto smiled.

"And how I hide when I smell a fight coming...?" Shasta smiled good-naturedly. "The light wasn't very good, so I didn't recognize you at first. It wasn't until you said you were a son of Kitok and Aniu that I realized who you were... And by the time I got over my surprise you had already left for the valley... I'm so glad to see you, Balto." She nuzzled him.

"It's been wonderful finding family again. I just wish I could have seen Tala, too. And Durango." Balto said thoughtfully.

"Tala?" Shasta started. "Why, I didn't even think about her! She'll be upset she didn't get to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Balto asked in amazement while Kodi and Aleu exchanged looks of puzzlement.

"Tala was found by one of our scouts on the other side of the island about this time last year. She was horribly thin and distraught, but she's in the den right now. If you can spare a moment, I'll take you to her!" Shasta exclaimed.

Balto started to grin as he realized this meant his sister was still alive.

After walking under trees and around boulders for a few minutes, Shasta stopped in front of a small cave. Balto frowned as he peered at the entrance.

"She's in there alone?" he asked after a moment of silence. Shasta nodded. "Why? Shouldn't she be with the rest of the pack?"

"She lost her pups two years ago from this month. She grieves for a week, then emerges as a normal wolf." Shasta said nonchalantly.

Balto stared at Shasta for a moment, then padded up to the cave. He cleared his throat and called out.

"Tala?" Silence met him. "Tala, I'd like to talk to you. Would you mind coming out of there?"

Stillness echoed back to him for several moments before Balto heard a scrape of claws.

"Why? Can't you talk to me from there?" a soft voice asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather see you than talk to a cave..." Balto said lightly.

There was a long pause, followed by a sigh. "Alright, I'm coming."

A small grizzled gray face appeared shortly, accented by a black bridge on the muzzle and white goggles around golden-brown eyes. Two small socks followed and the wolf's blue-gray coat was beautifully illuminated by the afternoon sun. She blinked at Balto as he studied her, looking for any sign of recognition. Her eyes stayed dull until they found Shasta's white form. Tala spoke to her sister.

"Who is this?" she asked, glancing at Balto as she directed her attention away from him.

"I'll let him tell you." Shasta smiled. Balto smiled back.

"I'm Balto of Nome," he started. Tala wasn't impressed. Balto's smile widened. "You would know me better as Little Gray." Tala's eyes acknowledged the nickname but not the association with Balto. "I'm a son of Kitok and Aniu, the White Wolf."

"You're the one? You were the one Mom ran off with?" Tala asked, her black-rimmed ears falling sideways excitedly and tail raising.

"I just talked with Micha and Tika this morning." Balto grinned. Tala looked questioningly at Shasta. She nodded her head and grinned.

"I don't believe this! All this time I thought you were dead!" Tala exclaimed.

"I could say the same thing about you," Balto said softly.

"You heard, then." Tala said flatly.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Tala, but I'm glad to know you're still with us."

"Same here. Balto, is it? You wouldn't happen to be the same Balto who..."

Balto grinned in embarrassment.

"You heard about that, too?" he said softly.

"Yes, even I have heard about your bravery. Through stories from the Valley Clan."

"That would be from my daughter," Balto smiled proudly at his family, who were standing a respectful distance away.

"Is that her standing next to that red husky?" Tala asked, studying the other canids.

"Yes, that's Aleu. The husky is her brother, Kodiak, and the pups are Tamara and Tundra. Your great niece and nephew." Balto smiled.

"I've seen them before. I didn't realize they were related." Tala said, her voice staying gentle.

"The pups are headed to town to see what humans are like. They need to know both sides of their heritage so they can choose where they want to be." Balto said softly, staring at his grandkids.

"I'm sure they will be very happy wherever they end up. As you should be." Tala said, directing Balto's attention to her. She looked straight into his eyes with an understanding far beyond what he could comprehend. "You should return home soon. Your mate will be worried about you." Tala smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Tala. I'm so glad I got to meet you...again." Balto nuzzled Tala's neck. She returned the embrace and padded alongside him to meet with the rest of the family.

Kodi and the pups were pleased to meet Tala and she fawned over her great niece and nephew with a distant look in her eyes. Aleu watched Tala uneasily, feeling awkward that her pups had survived when Tala's had not. Tala dispelled the discomfort within seconds.

"They're beautiful, Aleutia," Tala smiled kindly, using Aleu's full name. Aleu smiled in embarrassment over the name, but warmed up as she looked at the pups.

"They look more like their grandparents, but they're both wonderful." Aleu said. Tamara and Tundra returned her grin and leaned against her.

"I'm sure they are...and I'm proud to be their aunt. Yours too." Tala smiled at Aleu.

"I guess we'd better get going if we want to reach the mainland before dark.." Aleu started.

"Of course. I hope I'll see you again, Aleu. Take care of your father." Tala said, casting a smile in Balto's direction.

Aleu and Balto both grinned and Aleu nuzzled her aunt. Balto, Kodi, Tamara, and Tundra each took a turn at nuzzling Tala and Shasta before heading back for the tunnels.

Balto turned to Tamara and smiled. "Lead the way, Tam."

Tamara puffed up her chest and lifted her tail in a husky curl. Confidently, she stepped into the darkness, with Aleu and Balto immediately behind her and Kodi and her brother following. The black depths swallowed them up and each one had a song in their heart to light the way home.


End file.
